


The Fun a Tour Bus Brings

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bottom Tyler, Dominance, M/M, Nervousness, Smut, Top Josh, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, blowjob, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh Dun arrives back at the tour bus after going out to the nearby city to grab a bite to eat, only to find Tyler acting very unusually.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh's Point of View 

  
I make my way gently up the clanging metal of the stairs leading onto the tour bus. Upon reaching the door, I carefully push it open, making my way through the bus until I reach the makeshift 'living room'. Suspiciously, the door is shut. It's always open, and I feel a sudden wave of something along the lines of confusion and curiosity spread through my stomach. I rap lightly against the thin, cold wood of the door with my knuckles. I hear a sudden rustling sound from the other side of the door, one that sounds like a panicked wild animal, caught stealing food off a kitchen table.  
"Tyler? You in there?" I ask loudly.  
"Uh, yeah. You can... come in!" I hear Tyler's voice reply, edged with shaky nervousness. I gingerly push the door open before turning to Tyler, who's sitting awkwardly on the couch, paying a keen interest in the television on the wall.  
"Yo." he mutters uncomfortably without even looking away from the screen.  
"Everything okay, dude?" I ask gently, not wanting to push him to speak about anything if it would cause him to be anxious.  
After a few moments he eventually peels his eyes away from the tv screen and looks away from me entirely. I see him take a deep breath. He turns to me, something evident in his eyes that I can't describe any other way than this; hot. I feel my heart rate speed up suddenly as Tyler's eyes seem to search my body and he moves further up the couch, seemingly trying to get comfortable. This small movement gives me just enough time to notice what he's trying so hard to hide, though. He's hard. I bite the inside of my own mouth, attempting to conceal the smirk I feel rising up on my face as I peel my eyes away from the obvious bulge in his skinny jeans. I take a deep breath.

 

  
"Can I help you?"  I whisper teasingly, catching myself completely by surprise with my words and tone but not even bothering to hide the smirk crawling up my lips this time. I make my way over to the couch and lean towards Tyler, so close that our noses very nearly touch, a  deepening blush rising up his cheekbones. I feel his warm, rapid breath on my cheeks. His eyes widen dramatically in shock, yet he nods rapidly in a shy agreement, almost as though this is what he's been wishing I would say all along. I attach my lips to his own in one gentle, slow movement, for his sake more than my own. I feel totally in shock about what I'm doing but cannot bring myself to stop. I pull away for a split second and bring my hand gently up to Tyler's chin, before slowly tilting his head upwards, paying close attention to his long eyelashes and deep, dark eyes.  I feel a sudden wave of excitement surge through my veins and take another deep breath. Tyler lifts his eyes to meet my gaze, both of us falling into silence, as though we've been put into a trance.  
"Are you totally sure about this?" I ask meaningfully, attempting to slow my breathing just a little.  
"More sure than... I've been of anything." he replies, a small, coy smirk crawling up his relief-etched face. I grin in return, before re-attatching my lips to his. I begin kissing him with more passion, pushing against his lips hungrily. I ask permission with my tongue to enter before I can catch myself, but he accepts. I feel myself being very turned on by the whole situation and my jeans begin to feel pretty uncomfortable. How must poor Tyler feel, then, I think to myself. Seems he's been here, and in this state, for a good while. I suddenly hear a small, seductive noise escape from Tyler's mouth, increasing my 'problem'. He reluctantly pulls away from the kiss before lifting both legs up, onto the couch.

 

He lies with his head on one of the armrests at the end. He sits up for just enough time to reach forwards and tug at my shirt excitedly, pulling me forward onto the sofa before slowly undoing the few top buttons of his shirt in an attempt to tease me. I reach down and pull my own shirt off over my head before depositing it on the floor, earning a lip-bite from Tyler. Oh, he doesn't understand how sexy he is. I get on the couch and position myself so that I'm above Tyler on all fours and my face is only inches from his. I see his eyes greedily scanning my shirtless body and begin to undo the rest of his shirt buttons before doing the same to his shirt as I did mine. We both pause for a few moments and just admire each other. I feel my erection getting increasingly difficult to control and I bite my lip. Tyler must notice me do so because he searches me for the source of my obvious lip-biting. I know he's found it because his eyes light up and I hear his breathing hitch excitedly. Shit. I reach forwards, gently turning Tyler's head, before leaning down and attaching myself to his perfect jawline, sucking at it passionately. He suddenly emits a low moan that he tries to hide by biting his tongue. Oh wow, I think to myself excitedly. I move along his jaw and down to his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. As I do so, I run my hands down his slender sides, him doing the same with to me, periodically splaying his hands across my lower back. I stop what I'm doing and sit up so I'm putting some of my weight upon Tyler, my crotch making contact with his own.

 

"Ahh..." Tyler moans suddenly at the new contact and I try to hold back my own moans. I smirk instead and begin slowly grinding into Tyler's crotch, his moans increasing in desperation every time.  
"Fuck." I whisper under my breath. I keep piling on the pressure until Tyler looks as though he's about to explode with pleasure.  
"J-Josh. Please? Could you..." Tyler nervously asks. I feel my heart rate increasing again. I urge him mentally to continue his sentence. "Could you please touch me?" he finishes awkwardly. I gasp inwardly at his words, the thought of hearing Tyler's low, drawn out moans fill me with pre-anticipated pleasure. Just the thought of it makes me feel almost dizzy.  
"Mhhmm." I murmur breathlessly. I move a little off of Tyler, gently making my way backwards down the couch. I look at the shirtless man in front of me and wonder disbelievingly how we managed to get into this, all from simply talking about everything that needed to be prepared for tomorrow's leg of the tour, in one afternoon. However it happened, though, I don't question it and am simply extremely thankful that it did turn out like this. I reach down and begin gently palming Tyler's dick though the two layers of clothing, feel him push back against my hand desperately.

"Oh my god." he moans passionately, causing my dick to throb under the confines of my jeans. I speed up, the only sound filling the room of the tour bus being Tyler's breathy moans and grunting and my heavy breathing. I don't think either of us will be able to take this for much longer.


	2. Chapter Two

I reach the point where I can't handle the tension any longer. I reach down and begin unbuckling Tyler's belt hungrily, causing Tyler to inhale sharply with excitement. Once I've worked my way through his belt I quickly undo his flies, before shuffling backwards along the couch and fully removing his trousers. Making my way back up his body, I begin palming him as I did before, with only a single layer of the material of his boxers separating me from his dick. I watch intently and with pleasure as Tyler squirms slightly under my touch, eyes blinking open and shut as he breathes heavily. I suddenly stop, earning a surprised and needy glance from Tyler at the brief loss of contact. He takes this opportunity to sit up and undo my belt and flies with fumbling fingers. I take over from there, peeling them off and throwing them in a heap on the floor, leaving us both in our boxers alone. 

 

I reposition myself so I'm once again above Tyler on all fours and lean down, kissing him deeply on the lips. As I do so, I reach down and shove my hand inside his boxers, earning a surprised shriek from the man beneath me. I run my thumb teasingly along his shaft, causing him to moan blissfully into the kiss as I move onto fully grasping his dick. Suddenly, I pull my hand up, his member coming with it, and Tyler groans so loudly, in a way that causes my heart to plummet with a feeling I can't quite explain. Fuck, he's bigger than I imagined. I end the kiss in order to let him fully remove his boxers, leaving me time to do the same, and both pairs fly blindly across the room.  The thought crosses my mind that absolutely any one of the tour organisers could walk in on us right now, what with there being no lock on this door. There's a small voice at the very back of my mind that cheekily asks, would that really be that bad? I brush my thoughts away, steering my focus instead to the man underneath me, his bold tattoos a deep contrast against his perfectly tanned skin. I run my hand up and down his cock, slick with precum. His eyes roll back slightly and he bites back a moan. I love the way he squirms under my touch, the feeling of control and dominance it gives me turning me on further. He reaches forward with one hand and squeezes my shoulder with a fumbling grasp. 

 

"I can't... F-fuck me, please!" Tyler desperately announces, causing my dick to visibly throb, and I feel my heart doing this huge plummeting sensation. I lick my lips and take my hand off his crotch. 

"Got any lube?"  I ask with more confidence than I could have hoped for, my voice surprisingly low and husky.

"Bottom... drawer." he replies breathlessly, pointing at a chest of drawers on the far side of the room. I pick myself up from the couch and make my way over to the drawers, feeling Tyler's eyes burning searing hot holes into my back as he watches me go.  
"Take your time, I'm enjoying the view." he murmurs cheekily.  
I roll my eyes in amusement and pull the drawer out, digging around for a few moments before finding what I'm looking for; and then some.   
"Jesus fucking christ, Tyler!" I breathe as I find more than I bargained for in that drawer, including a dildo and buttplugs. I turn back to look at the annoyingly-handsome man waiting on the couch still, eyes bright and muscles taut with excitement.   
"What?! You gotta come prepared!" he exclaims, voice suddenly high and squeaky as though he's been caught out, but with a massive grin plastering his face. I grin cheekily in return before turning back to the drawer and rapidly picking up the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. I make my way over to the couch before sitting down and ripping open one of the condom packets, placing the other couple on the small side table next to the couch. I go to put it on, but Tyler sits up and reaches forward, gently taking the condom from me.

"Can I do it?" he asks. I nod in response and, to my surprise, he gets off the couch and sits on the floor between my legs. I eye him curiously as he does this, but leave him be. I lean back into the couch and close my eyes for a split second when all of a sudden I am hit with a wave of pleasure and confusion. Looking down, I see that Tyler is slowly licking up and down my dick while looking up at me, his eyes seemingly searching my face for something. I accidentally let out a low moan and Tyler groans in a sexy, submissive response as he speeds up, causing me to bite my lip again. Suddenly, he flicks his tongue over my slit before taking the tip of my dick into his mouth, causing my heart to race. I watch in fascination as Tyler's reddened lips work their way sloppily around my hard member, as the tip of my dick disappears inside his warm mouth, his saliva beginning to drip down the edges. He suddenly stops, and the expression plastered across his perfect face is almost one of confusion, as though he doesn't understand what he's just done, or why.

"Sorry... I-" he begins. I lean forward and lightly rest my hand on his arm.

"What are... you sorry for?"  I question gently, smiling in reassurance through my quickened breathing.

"I don't know why I did that so suddenly." he finishes. I gently squeeze his arm.

"There's no need to apologise."  I assure him. He looks up at me softly.

"If it helps at all, at least I now know how fucking amazing your mouth feels!" I exclaim, once again shocking myself with what I'm saying. I hear Tyler gasp softly at my words and he stares at me intensely, his lips still dark and wet with saliva.

"You wanna carry on?" I question calmly, voice husky. He nods gently and begins licking a strip down my dick, causing me to shiver slightly. I don't know what suddenly gets into me, but I lean forwards, gently grasping the other man's dark hair.

"You want to...?"  I ask confidently. Tyler looks up at me with his big, bright, dark eyes, and gives me a thumbs up. I gently push down on the tanned Man's head, causing him to bob down further onto my dick. After doing so a few times, Tyler begins forcing himself further onto my dick, causing me to let out a big breath of air in one go, one I hadn't realised I'd even been holding in.

"You good?"  I ask quickly, not wanting to push him. He signals 'Okay', and I push him down again, this time with a little more force. Tyler splutters slightly, before pushing himself all the way to the base of my cock. I'm pretty shocked that he's managed to go all the way, but am too overwhelmed with the amazing sensation to think about that for too long. He suddenly lets out a needy moan, before taking me to the base again. I can't help but growl softly.   
Why this hasn't happened sooner, I really don't know. But all I can think of now is Tyler, all thoughts of the tour completely eradicated.  He chokes slightly, but let's out a long moan to confirm that he's doing okay. "Mhhmm." Tyler moans, before bringing his hand up to my dick and pumping in time with the movements his mouth is making.   
"Oh, fuck."  I say loudly, causing Tyler to push himself further on again.

 

"Your turn, Tyler." I breath out with pleasure, causing the tanned man to pull off of my dick with a greatly satisfying 'pop'. I pat the couch next to me, encouraging him to jump up. This time, I open a new condom packet and quickly roll it onto my dick, Tyler watching my every move from where he's now repositioned himself in the same place as before. I glance over at Tyler and lick my lips seductively, causing him to shiver. I slowly crawl across the couch towards him before kneeling just behind him. I reach down and grab the bottle of lube from where it's been sitting on the floor. I flip open the cap before pouring a generous amount into my hand. I watch as he raises his ass slightly so I can get the right position. He's had this all planned out, I think to myself. Not that that's a bad thing at all. I place the bottle back on the floor before positioning my hand near his entrance. "You ready?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Beebo...

Tyler takes a deep breath before nodding, fingers squeezing into a fist in anticipation. I place my index finger against his entrance and get a "Mhm" in agreement. I gently push into his tight hole, giving him all the time he needs to adjust; a soft, cautious moan escaping his lips. His eyes close slightly at the new sensation and, after about a minute, he stutters,

"Anothe-er one?" I push my slicked up middle finger in too, earning a small sound of pain from Tyler.

"I'm not hurting you too bad?" I ask genuinely, eyebrows raised in concern.

"N-no! Just please, don't stop. Whatever you do!" His words make my heart flutter and I just want to give him the ride of his life here and now. I move my fingers in and out of Tyler, very slowly and gently at first but gaining speed whenever he utters

"Please, faster..."

  
"Do you want me to add a third?" I ask breathlessly, earning an instant nod from the man lying in front of me. I softly add a third finger, earning a wince from Tyler. I look down at him cautiously. He senses what I'm about to ask and begins to mutter.

"It hurts, okay? But please...ple-ease don't stop! It'll... I'll be okay in a minute." He urges desperately for me to carry on pumping my lubed-up fingers inside him, stretching him, and his once-quiet moans increase in volume. I feel my dick throb needily after a few minutes and slowly pull out all of my fingers, causing Tyler to let out a long, husky croak of a moan at the very sudden loss of contact.  
"Oh my... Please Josh?"  
"You want me to fuck you now?" I half-ask, half-hope.

"Fuck yes." he gulps in reply, and hearing him swear comes as a bit of a shock even under these circumstances. But it's so fucking hot whenever he does, and neither of us could ever deny it. I grab the bottle of lube again, this time pouring some directly onto my dick and Tyler's ass. I position my tip so that it's pressing against Tyler's entrance and look into his eyes.

"Don't hold back for my sake, Josh, whatever you do. I bet it's so hot when you get really into it." he breathes.

"It's all I have been able to think about when I've watched you drum recently..." he admits. "It's so fucking hot when you speak like that." I whisper under my breath. Tyler raises his ass so that it's angled higher. I gently push my slicked up cock into Tyler's entrance; just the tip to start off with. As I push in, he exhales rapidly and bites back a moan. "You're so tight." I grunt out in pleasure as I feel him surrounding my tip. I push in deeper, earning a sexy huff from Tyler as he begins running his hand up and down his own, now-dripping cock, running his other hand fitfully through his hair as he does so. I begin slowly moving in and out of him; not going any deeper just yet and wanting him to be able to adjust.

 

After a minute or two he suddenly moans out.

"Deeper... Oh god,  ple-ease!" he exclaims, louder this time. I push in further and begin to thrust faster, beginning to find a rhythm. "M-more!" he stutters and I push in all the way, causing him to cry out my name.

"Oh fuck... Josh, oh my... you're-ahh, Josh! F-fucking hell!" he practically shouts now, and the sounds he make alongside it do something to me I can't explain. I push in as far as I can, feel Tyler closed around me, and speed up further still. After about 10 seconds I pull out with a satisfying sound, leaving Tyler on the sofa breathing very heavily. I sit back for a second and just take in everything about the man I've admired for so very long. "I want to be able to see you better , Ty." I say seductively, ending the sentence with a wink. He pulls himself shakily to his feet, allowing me to drag myself over to where he was just laying on the sofa. He passes me the bottle of lube from the floor and I pour more onto my hands and dick. Throwing the bottle back on the floor, I firmly take his hand as he walks closer to me and help him climb onto me, so that he's in a sitting position on my stomach area. I lay all the way back and gently stroke Tyler's leg in a comforting sort of way before he raises himself up, so that he's just above my dick. He tries to line himself up properly, but the excitement seems to have gotten to him and causes him to shake a little. I help him line up before he gently starts lowering himself onto my dick.

 

His breathing hitches the further down he goes, but it's slightly easier this time because he's been stretched out more. Before I know it, he's all the way down, and my dick has almost completely disappeared inside his perfect ass. As he slides all the way down, he leans back and lets out a sound that causes my heart to race once again. His face is one of total bliss. I slowly begin thrusting upwards, each movement accompanied by Tyler's quickening moans.

"You feel so fucking good." I utter loudly, and it's almost as though my words give him a sudden burst of hunger because he starts to ride into a rhythm. As he does this, he breathes "Fuck, harder..." under his breath. I feel a slight sensation of warmth in the pit of my stomach at his words. The concoction of Tyler's moans- which are just getting continously louder and more frantic- and the overwhelming pleasure that shoots through me means it's practically impossible to hold back my own moans anymore.

"Ah, fuck, Tyler." I murmur, resulting in him trying to respond in the middle of a moan, ending in a strangled sound escaping his mouth instead. He blushes very slightly because of this, but I think nothing of it, instead, continuing to thrust deep inside Tyler. He begins pumping his own dick in time with the thrusting rhythm. Suddenly, he cries out in shock and begins to quiver slightly, eyes open wide.

"Oh my-y fucking god-Josh! Right there! Just there...ple-ease, ha-arder! FUCKING HELL!" he screams pleadingly, and that's when I know I've hit his prostate. And, may I add, it's the fucking hottest thing I've ever experienced. He wraps his legs tightly around my waist and pulls himself closer, enabling me to go all the way. I begin to slam harder into that spot and quickly grab hold of and begin pumping Tyler's dick in time with my thrusts, watching as he arches his back and shudders with unexplainable pleasure. The moans stop and it's almost as though he freezes, the unexplainable pleasure causing him to lose his voice for a few seconds. And, damn, it's honestly the sexiest thing.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Josh!" he suddenly exclaims after a couple of moments. I pump his dick harder and faster while still thrusting powerfully. I begin to completely lose the rythm as I feel us both nearing the very edge. He lets out a barrage of erratic moans as he cums over his stomach and me in white ribbons, shouting my name over the sound of slapping skin. By this point I've completely lost the rhythm and the way Tyler clenches around me as he orgasms is enough to send me over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum!" I mutter,  followed by a mess of erratic, jumbled words as I try to pull out quick enough. Once I've pulled out I rip the condom off my dick and begin pumping it powerfully, before getting off the sofa. Tyler seizes the opportunity and gets on all fours before crawling over and sinking to his knees before me. He sits there with his usual perfection, but with a look of pure thirst taking over his features. I feel myself about to explode and an incomprehensible barrage of moans, groans and gulps escapes my mouth, much to the utter delight of Tyler, who sits in front of me with wide eyes, like a child in a toy store. Warmth suddenly turns into a blazing fire in my stomach and I cum; thick strands of white splattering Tyler. He comes closer and opens his mouth wide, catching some on his tongue, which he quickly swallows down.

"Someone's thirsty." I smile cheekily, looking down at the man in front of me and breathing heavily. I hear a noise behind me and spin around, forgetting for a second what state I'm in. _oh shit,_ I think. Brendon's standing in the doorway, looking at the scene before him with a look of mock surprise on his face which is almost immediately replaced with a cheeky smirk.

"You guys didn't tell me you were having a party today?! Why wasn't I invited?! Anyway, it SOUNDED like a great party." he says loudly with a wink. "Nice ass, dude."  he adds cheekily. He goes to leave but, at the very last minute before closing the door he says, "Seriously though, I could find you guys somewhere better than a tour bus to do that sort of thing." he raises his eyebrows, smirks, and shuts the door quietly behind him.


End file.
